Lily of The Valley
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: "Lily of the valley. Bunga ini indah, namun beracun, kau tahu. Bunga ini adalah salah satu bahan baku racunku." / "Aku tak mau keracunan karena Danna lagi, un!"/ Bad summary / Warning inside / For SasoDei Romantic Day / Mind to RnR?


_Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Only the story is mine._

_Rated: K+  
Genre: Romance  
Warning:_ Shonen-ai _for_ SasoDei.

"_**Lily of The Valley**__"  
For__** SasoDei Romantic Day! 2014**_

.w.

'Maaf kalau agak maksa, inilah yang muncul di kepalaku saat ide seret. Haha  
Well, then . . . Mohon maklumi typo dan ke OOC-an yang ada dalam fanfic ini.

Terima Kasih'

_Don't like, don't read._ _Please don't flame.  
Enjoy!_

.

.

.

Hari yang indah dengan langit berhiaskan awan terasa sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang terlihat, sebuah bukit gersang dengan puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. "Tempat ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan, un."

"Kau hanya tidak pernah melihat hal yang lebih menyedihkan." Deidara menatap punggung Sasori—yang sedang memetik beberapa tanaman.

"Kau salah, Danna un. Aku pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih menyedihkan dari tempat ini," Sasori menatapnya sejenak—sementara Deidara menghampirinya sembari menatap jauh. "Markas kita, un."

"Bodoh," Sasori kembali berkutat dengan tanaman dihadapannya. "Jawabanmu yang jujur itu akan membuatmu terbunuh."

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Aku bukan orang suci yang selalu bicara jujur Danna, un. Terutama pada Kakuzu," Kini Deidara berjongkok di samping Sasori, pandangannya kini tertuju pada bunga-bunga mungil di hadapannya. "Wah, mengapa ada bunga indah di tempat yang menyedihkan ini, un?"

"Jangan menilai seseorang dari sampulnya. Bukan, begitu?" Deidara menatap Sasori tak mengerti. "_Lily of the valley_. Bunga ini indah, namun beracun, kau tahu. Bunga ini adalah salah satu bahan baku racunku."

"Tidak mungkin, un!" Deidara kemudian mengambil beberapa jarak menjauhi bunga itu. Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi mitranya itu.

.w.

Kini matahari berada pada titik tertingginya. Deidara tengah asik memainkan lempungnya, membentuknya menjadi mahkota bunga. Memang sangat jauh dari bunga aslinya, tapi Deidara menikmatinya. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di sampingnya.

"Heh!" Sasori tertawa mengejek. "Itukah yang kau sebut mahkota bunga? Itu bahkan tidak menyerupai bunga aslinya."

Deidara menggembungkan pipinya. "Uh! Jahat sekali, un."

"Dengar, aku pun bukan orang suci yang selalu bicara jujur," Kemudian Sasori menepuk pelan kepala Deidara. Deidara menatap Sasori, Deidara tersenyum. "Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong padamu."

Lalu senyum Deidara menghilang. Kini Deidara tak tahu harus senang, atau sedih. Ia merasa dipermainkan.

Mendapati Deidara yang mulai menggerutu, Sasori memberinya serangkaian bunga _lily of the valley_. "A-ah? Danna mau membunuhku, un?!"

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya."

.w.

"Bunga itu tidak akan membunuhmu, Dei."

"Benarkah, un? Tapi . . ."

"Kecuali, jika kau mengkonsumsinya dengan jumlah banyak. Itu akan menimbulkan rasa gatal pada mulut, mual yang luar biasa, muntah-muntah, diare dan kram pada seluruh tubuh."

Deidara kemudian mendengarkan, tentu ia harus menyimak jika tak mau terkena racunnya. "Memang bunga itu memiliki racun apa, un?"

"Bunga ini memiliki racun _convallatoxin_. Racun ini dapat menyebabkan disfungsi jantung dan membuat detak jantung melemah," Sasori kemudian berbalik. "Tidak biasanya kau mendengarkan."

"Aku tak mau keracunan karena Danna lagi, un!"

"Bila hanya mengkonsumsi satu atau dua tidak akan membahayakan. Bunga ini pun sangat berguna sebagai keperluan pengobatan. Bunga ini dapat mencegah atau menolak racun. Juga, digunakan sebagai pengobatan hati dan epilepsi."

Deidara tertegun. "Bunga beracun penawar racun, un?"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar kalimat Deidara yang begitu polos. "Ya, bunga beracun penawar racun. Apa kau tau apa arti bunga ini?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak, un."

"Denganmu hidupku lengkap," Kemudian Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Deidara. "Terima kasih." ucap Sasori seraya mengecup kening Deidara.

.END.

.

.

.

D: Da-Danna, un! *blush  
S: Kenapa?  
D: Jantungku berdegup, un! *blush deeper  
S: . . . Itu karena kau hidup, kan?  
D: Tidak, un! Dadaku juga sesak, un! *blush more deeper  
S: Huh?  
D: Pipiku panas, un! Pasti aku keracunan! Aku keracunan, un! *runs

.w.

_Lalu Deidara dengan bodohnya lari meninggalkan Danna-nya. Disini Neko berbicara, sebagai pelurus omake tak jelas di atas. DEI AHOOOOO!-ngataindirisendiri_

_Oke, sebenernya Dei itu kabur karena malu._

_(:'37  
_Maaf baru bisa nulis lagi, padahal banyak plot yang belum dikembangkan. Soalnya, baking powdernya abis. /kamucurhatsamasiapa  
Gagal fluff! Aaa! Feels-nya kurang!_

_**RnR**__?_


End file.
